


get lost in it

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Oblivion.





	get lost in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Abbie’s touch isn’t rough, but it isn’t gentle, either. Hands and lips move across Olivia’s body with purpose, the touch skilled and fervent. Every inch of contact bringing her one step closer to oblivion.

She still remembers being new to the unit. She’d been given _the talk_ —the one about work and sex and conflating the two; the ways surrounding yourself with the worst of humanity can take a _personal_ toll. She hadn’t been exempt, but she had worked through it. And as Abbie moans above her, Olivia is grateful for it.

Thinks, _this is a much better coping mechanism._

 


End file.
